


See Ya Later, Carrots

by daeguidol



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Justice, Rape, Revenge, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10196378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/daeguidol
Summary: in which Judy Hopps may have left the earth, but not Nick's heart





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399309) by [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz). 



> grab the tissues, you'll need them

  
"See ya later, Partner!" Judy calls with a wave. Nick waves back, as they split and head separate ways. Nick grins as he heads home. And soon the day is done, the next awaiting him.

 

 

 

 

  
Nick groans, as the suns rays hit him square in the face. The harsh light hurting the nocturnal mammals' eyes. He yawns and stretches and then looks to the clock set by his table. His eyes widen when he spots the numbers in bold letters and he curses under his breath as he jumps from the bed. His foot tangles in with the sheets and he falls to the floor, his muzzle hitting the hard wood floor. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his nose and hurries to get a move on. He grabs his uniform, slides it on and puts his sunglasses to cover up the bags beneath his eye lids. He doesn't bother to shower, seeing as he had one the night before and he finds himself running to the precinct.

 

 

 

He makes it, half and hour late and slams the door to the bullpen open. He pants, and apologizes to the Chief but for some reason the Chief has not anger in his eyes, but grief and angst? Nick frowns and then looks towards the chair at the front of the room where he and Judy sit every morning, he notices Judy is not present. And worry sets in, there was no doubt Judy loved her job very much so. And she was never late, nor absent. Even when she was sick with strep throat that one time, she showed up for work and did desk duty until she was able to speak again. The chair remained empty. He looked to the other side of the room, where Fangmeyer and Francine were raising an eyebrow as if asking if they knew anything. They quickly looked at the table avoiding eye contact.

 

 

 

The Chief looked to Nick.

 

 

 

  
"Hopps will not be joining us today. Or anymore for that matter." He said. Nick flinched back as if he'd been hit. And he looked at the Chief with wide eyes.

 

 

 

"W-what? W-Why?" He barely managed to stutter out.

 

 

 

The Chief sighed.

 

 

 

"It would seem that Hopps was working against us this entire time, she was giving out information to Kodak Bear about each of our whereabouts. Yesterday night, she was killed." The Chief spoke. Nick froze, not believing his ears. Judy, betraying the ZPD. The entire precinct whom she loved as a family. No, something was wrong. And then the rest of the words registered to his ears. Killed. Yesterday. She was murdered, and. And Nick had just spoken to her yesterday. His knees threatened to buckle and he did his best to remain calm. He looked to the Chief asking for the file for Kodak Bear and then took it. Finding the location of said Bear, was easy. As Nick received the information from a friend of a friend, whose cousin's sister's husband knew the criminal and soon Nick arrived at the scene.

 

 

 

He breathed deeply, and entered the warehouse gun in hand, and radio in the other. The scent of blood and decay filled his nose and he hurried to flick on his flashlight. Nick had to hold down the bile rising in his mouth when he spotted, the reason behind the odor. Judy Hopps lay against the brick wall of the house, her clothes gone and her grey fur lacerated in multiple places. Her left foot was missing, as well as a finger and her ears were torn and bloody. He put a paw to his mouth as he spotted more blood pouring from her vagina, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was not only tortured but raped. He heard a high pitched wail and he looked for the source only to see it was coming from himself. He fell to his knees, the noise around him fading out as he screamed. He hit the ground with his fists as his heart clenched in his chest pounding the misery and agony through his veins. Tears fell, hitting the ground and spilling over his lids faster than he could react. They were hot against his face, burning his fur like fire stinging his irises. He went to stand up to make his way over to his best friend, to say goodbye one last time, when he stepped on something. He looked down to see the familiar orange pen that both ruined and saved his life and he picked it up.

 

 

 

 

He hit the play button and a rustling could be heard before a voice sounded.

 

 

 

  
"h-Hey Nick....it's um carrots. Your carrots. I know you might hate me now, seeing as the Chief has probably already told you, " a chuckle came from the speaker, "I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. That I didn't do this on purpose, i--i was framed. A-and you're probably wondering why I didn't ask you for help. Tell you what was going on. B-but I couldn't," her voice broke just like the night under the bridge and he heard her choke on her own tears, "they were going to kill you Nick. i-If I didn't help them a-and take the blame, th-they were going to kill you. A-and I couldn't, I coulfn't let that happen so I took the heat for them. As they stole, and killed and used me as the cover up. A-and last night, I knew I was going to die. A-and I wanted to tell you goodbye, but I knew you would know something was going on. So I played it off, a-and I-m so sorry Nick. Cos, I-I never got to say I love you. You were, no are the best friend I've ever had Nick. You saved me not only literally but emotionally. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you. Anyway, um i gotta go. They're coming back. But please know Nick, it wasn't your fault. And Promise me you'll continue being the great cop you always were. I love you." The recording ended in static and Nick held his paws to his face as he cried. He quickly called for backup, and then wept as his heart cried out in grief. He began to howl, something a fox could but never did as a show of his misery. He howled, even as the cops arrived, the paramedics pulling a black sheet over Judy as they carried her body out. He held the pen close to his heart remembering her words.

 

 

  
_Promise me you'll continue being the great cop you always were_

 

 

 

  
Nick nodded kissing the pen.

 

 

 

  
"I promise carrots. I promise" And he was going to keep that promise. Starting with finding the son of a bitch who murdered his best friend. He was going to put the killer behind bars, if it was the last thing he did.

 

 

 

 

  
With that, he got off the ground and walked out the door.

 

 

  
  
_I'll see you later, carrots._


End file.
